


Watch The Petals Fall

by Muscle_Bunny_Jungkookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, I use their real names most of the time, It’s probably gonna be sad, It’s probably not going to be that long, I’ll add more later, M/M, Mentioned Tsukkishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Possible Character Death, This work is going to kill me, Volleyball mom is a worried mom, idk how tags work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muscle_Bunny_Jungkookie/pseuds/Muscle_Bunny_Jungkookie
Summary: The Hanahaki Disease is an illness that comes from one-sided love, where a person throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals. It can be cured without side effects only when the feelings are returned.Hinata wakes up one morning surrounded by a pile of bloodstained sunflower petals. Scared of what would happen in his teammates found out, he disposes of the evidence and tries to keep it hidden as best as he can.





	Watch The Petals Fall

Shouyou ran his small fingers through his wild ginger locks as he stared into the toilet bowl, watching crimson drops taint the clear water as yellow sunflower petals floated around. A soft, shaky sigh passed his pale lips as he stood up and flushed the toilet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. ‘I don’t know how long I’ll be able to keep this hidden,’ He thought as he unlocked the stall door, washing his hands and heading back to the gym so he could resume practicing with the team. 

As he walked down the hallways, he gently rubbed at his neck, trying to loosen up the pressure he felt in his throat. It’s easy to explain what he had. It was the Hanahaki Disease. And he knew very well who he had feelings for. Tobio Kageyama.. He knew that the other male didn’t return his feelings, but he didn’t know that it would cause something like this to happen to him. 

Inside of his lungs, there were sunflowers growing, slowly crushing his lungs, making it harder for him to breathe. Harder for him to play volleyball for long periods of time. They would continue to grow inside of his body until his feelings were returned, or if he died of suffocation. And seeing how many petals came out of his mouth in the bathroom, it seemed like the latter was most likely to happen. Unless..

Unless he wanted to go through with the surgery to get the flowers removed from his lungs. The surgery would be easy to do, as this disease had become more common over the years that doctors had learned how to remove the flowers much more easily if the person wasn’t already too far gone. Then the whole procedure would take longer, and the recovery would take even longer, which means that he would be out for the rest of the volleyball season. But if these flowers were removed, then his feelings for Tobio would disappear, and he didn’t want that. For as much as he was currently suffering, Shouyou loved loving Tobio. 

He wasn’t sure what made him love the raven haired boy so much to cause something like this to him... If he thought hard enough, he was sure that he could figure it out. Whenever Shouyou was feeling down or upset, Tobio always reminded him how important he was to the team. Or how he always pushed him to do his best.. There were too many things for him to name..

The small ginger boy let a puff of air pass his lips as he opened up the door to the gym, walking inside and shutting it behind him, hearing the soft click before he ran off to join the whole team. Seeing that the team was practicing matches, Shouyou went over to Ukai to wait for the current match to be over. 

The older man gazed down at the ginger boy, raising an eyebrow as he uncrossed his arm. “Are you alright, Shrimpy? You were gone for quite a while.” If you listened closely to his voice, you could hear trace amounts of worry. 

Shouyou looked up at him and nodded as he bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I’m fine! I’m just a little.. Sick..”

—————————

The ginger boy leaned back on his hands as he sat in the grass at a park that was near his house, his honey-brown eyes gazing up at the clear blue sky. He was supposed to be here to meet up with Kozume and just hang out. Well, it’d be more like him talking about volleyball or something else he found exciting while the other boy silently listened to him. 

And that’s exactly what they are currently doing together. Shouyou was excitedly rambling about some topic that Kozume had already forgotten about. The pudding haired male laid back in the grass as he listened to the ginger boy, his yellow cat like eyes fixed to the screen of his gaming console. Although, he paused the game when he heard his friend start coughing harshly, the male setting his game down as he sat up, gazing at Shouyou for a moment. He watched the boy spit out a yellow and red substance into his hand, his eyes bringing on a look of concern for his friend. He knew what coughing up petals meant. He’s spent more than enough time on the internet, and it’s be disappointing if he didn’t have a clue. “Shouyou.. How long has this been happening.?” 

“Six days, I think..” The ginger male responded and wiped the petals onto the grass as a worried sigh passed his lips. The amount of petals coming out of his body was increasing as a scary rate, and he could feel the growing sunflowers crush his lungs more and more with each passing day. It was becoming increasingly harder to breath. 

“Shouyou, that’s almost a week, and you’re coughing up this many petals. That’s not good. If you let it continue like this, you could die.” Kozume stated and hesitantly places a hand on the gingers back. “You’ve gotta tell your coach and your parents so you can get the surgery. It’s not good for you to keep letting this happen. And think about how it would affect your teammates if you died. If you’re not going to do it, then I will.” This was a somewhat out of character for the pudding haired male to say, but he genuinely cared for the small spiker. 

“No! Please don’t! G-Give me two days! If I can’t make it stop i-in two days, then you can tell Coach Ukai!” Shouyou clasped his hands together and turned to face the slightly taller male, practically begging the male. He didn’t want to lose his feelings for Tobio, and there wasn’t much he could do, but it’d postpone what was most likely going to happen to him. Then he could just spend two days just silently loving Tobio for who he was.

“..Alright.. You have two days before I tell your coach and your parents.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t judge this first chapter too badly. It’s the first one I’ve written, and I’ll most likely go through and add on and make changes. The next chapter might focus more on Tobio but I won’t be sure until I start writing the next chapter.  
> (Also, Idk how to change how it says that this work is completed, so.. yeah)


End file.
